


In the Stacks

by betheflame, Bill_Longbow



Series: Shorts & Drabbles 2019 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Steve's been thirsting after Tony and Bucky for months. He had no idea the feeling was mutual until one night at a fundraiser when Tony made an interesting proposition.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Shorts & Drabbles 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432378
Comments: 27
Kudos: 233





	In the Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> So, a bunch of months ago, some of us on the Stuckony Discord got bored and built an alternate universe where Steve, Tony, and Bucky all work at the same University and all basically fuck like rabbits all over campus. 
> 
> This is an entry in that world - fluff provided by Flame and porn provided by Bill.
> 
> (Fill for Flame's Stucky Bingo slot: "Secret Admirer")

It all started, all those years ago - because whatever the fuck they were doing was easily into its third year - when Steve had to taste Tony. 

It wasn’t a passing fancy, it wasn’t something he could ignore, and it was beginning to really make concentrating in faculty committee meetings a challenge. Shield University had a policy that all committees were interdisciplinary, which Steve agreed with in theory. As an art professor, he knew how important his classes were for the engineering students and how important history classes were for his. 

In practice, being in close proximity to Dr. Tony Stark, head of the Stark School of Engineering, generally meant Steve attended faculty meetings with a dick hard enough to hammer nails. He also couldn’t stop tracking the man with his eyes, couldn’t tear his gaze away from the man who was seemingly made of energy. 

He’d been about to make a move, after about three months of pining and wanking off in the shower, when the rumor started around campus that Dr. Stark was sleeping with the new Athletic Director - walking human perfection James Barnes. 

And so Steve found himself going to quite a few campus sporting events. 

He was simply full of school spirit that year, don’t let anyone tell you differently. 

It wasn’t that Stark was glued to Barnes’ side and so the lusting became two for the price of one. 

Not at all. 

For the record, the need to taste Tony quickly spread to Barnes as well, but even though Steve was a bit of a possessive ass, he believed in consent so it wasn’t like he was going to do anything. 

Until the fundraiser at the library in the middle of November that first year. Until Steve had been congenially explaining the difference between Art Deco and Art Nouveau to someone he hoped would write a very large check when Tony Stark appeared at his side. 

“I’m so sorry, Mrs. Adamson, but I need to steal Professor Rogers.”

“Oh, of course, Dr. Stark, just make sure to give him back soon,” the infamous widow winked lewdly. 

“Thank you,” Steve murmured as the two men made their way away from the party. “Wait, where are we going?”

“You know, Professor, I’m a very observant man, a genius some even say, and I’ve noticed you can’t keep your eyes off of me over the past few months.” 

Tony told him matter of factly as they walked side by side along the corridor. If the ground could have opened at that moment and swallowed Steve, that would have been fine. 

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out quickly, hoping to make amends for any offense caused. 

“Why?” Tony stopped walking. 

“Because I was clearly being creepy?”

“Or,” Tony took a step closer to Steve, “you convinced me I could probably do this whenever I wanted.”

Steve couldn’t have moved if he wanted to, staring like a deer caught in the headlights as his colleague and long time crush put one hand on Steve’s shoulder and stepped even closer. Tony tangled his hand in Steve’s tie and used the leverage to pull him down, until their noses nearly touched. 

The sound of footsteps echoed on the tiles of the corridor behind them and Tony let go of Steve’s tie with a smirk that was full of mischief and promise. 

“You see, Professor,” Tony said with a mysterious edge to his voice as he started walking again, “Buckaroo and I have been watching you, too, and we were wondering if you wanted to play.”

Oh god. Steve had thought he had been more subtle than this, and he wondered just how many of the faculty had noticed him lusting after Tony and James. Mortification nearly robbed him of the ability to answer, but Steve had never backed down from anything before and he wasn’t about to start now.

He wanted to ask watching me? and both of you? but his mind was stuck on one particular detail in Tony's sentence. 

“Play?” Steve asked in a voice that was pitched too high, but he hoped it sounded breathy instead of wheezing. 

Without warning Tony took his hand and pulled him into an alcove. Before Steve knew what was happening Tony's lips were pressed against his with Tony's tongue seeking entrance. 

Steve opened up at the same time his eyes closed, all on their own volition. It was almost too much to process. He’d had been fantasizing about this for months, but he never could've imagined how soft Tony's beard felt, or the taste of the cheap champagne that lingered on his tongue. Nor the strength with which Tony kept Steve trapped against his body.

All too soon Tony pulled back to smile wickedly at him. "Play," he whispered, and used the grip on Steve's hand to pull him a little further down the hall to one of the study rooms. 

Steve followed in a daze, too excited to pay much attention to his surroundings. 

He blinked against the dimness in the room and startled when someone spoke up from the shadows. 

"Took your damn time, got lost on your way, doll?"

James stepped forward and Tony let go of Steve's hand to walk into James's arms. “Hope you didn’t get bored waiting for us?” 

Steve’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline when Tony grabbed James’ crotch without ceremony, massaging James’ dick through his pants. The display left him already short of breath in a way he thought he’d grown out of, both aroused and off-kilter. 

“Might’ve started without you,” James grunted, rubbing himself against Tony’s hand without shame.

Tony tsked and shook his head. “Such impatience. You’re lucky I’m in a generous mood.”

“Horny, you mean,” James countered.

Steve swallowed thickly when James pulled Tony into a filthy kiss, the smacking sounds shooting straight to his cock. 

Tony pulled back to turn around and look at Steve, his arms still wrapped around James’ neck. “Come on, professor. We didn’t ask you to join us for you to stay all the way over there,” he smirked. Behind him, James looked Steve up and down like he was ready to devour him.

Steve looked behind him at the door. There was no way to lock the room from the inside. He looked back to where Tony and James started kissing again, their hands roaming all over each others’ bodies, and damn, wasn’t that a sight Steve had dreamt about. Very vivid dreams where he would insert himself in between them and the idea that they were right there was too much.

Lock or no lock, he wasn’t going to let this chance slip by. He stepped forward, and as soon as he reached the other two Tony pulled back from James and slung his arms around Steve’s neck, like it was part of a dance they had performed often before.

Steve had thought Tony had kissed him in the hallway, but that was nothing compared to the way he tried to devour Steve right now, all tongue and teeth, his hands roaming over Steve’s shoulders. Before Steve could retaliate and push back, a larger hand cupped his cheek and forced Tony to draw back. 

“My turn.” James pulled Steve into a kiss that was as hot as Tony’s, but different. Where Tony kissed like it was a challenge, James kissed him languidly, without hurry, with slow slides of his tongue against Steve’s. 

“Such a pretty sight, I knew it,” Tony said. Steve felt himself blush, but it didn’t matter when James’s lips fit perfectly against his; when James cupped his face with both hands like kissing Steve already was the main attraction.

Never in his wildest dreams did Steve imagine being kissed like this.

Tony didn’t stay idle. His hands roamed over Steve’s body and cupped his ass through his trousers.

“Jesus, you’re as fit as James,” Tony praised right before he pulled Steve’s dress shirt from the pants and let his fingers trail a path from his waistband up along his happy trail, making Steve shiver against James’s lips.

“You like that, doll face?” James crooned, his voice even lower than usual. "Wait till he puts his mouth there." 

Tony dropped to his knees like it was an order and not a tease, and damn, the sight alone was almost enough to shoot his load in his pants like a teenager. Tony looked up at Steve while those long fingers that might've had a prominent role in Steve's daydreams worked open his fly. 

Steve’s breath hitched when Tony pulled his cock free and he bit his lower lip to stay quiet, but he couldn’t keep in the moan when Tony gave the head a little cat lick.

“Shh, don’ wanna alert the night guard, do ya?” James rumbled, trailing kisses along Steve’s jaw. “Best is yet to come.”

Steve couldn’t imagine there was anything better than feeling - and watching - Tony suck the head of his cock into his mouth, but at the beginning of the night Steve had thought the best thing to happen would be hitting the canape buffet before the snacks turned cold, so he probably had to adjust his expectations.

Tony hummed his assent, the vibrations traveling all along Steve’s spine to his brain and back. Steve held onto James’s shoulders with both hands, hanging on for dear life, when Tony started bobbing up and down. Steve didn’t think he would ever get enough of feeling that wet warmth, but it was the visual of Tony with his lips stretched around his cock, looking up at Steve with those huge eyes of his, which made Steve’s muscles clench in want and his balls draw tighter against his body.

"He likes it when you pull his hair," James mentioned conversationally before kissing Steve deeply again, effectively muting Steve’s moan when Tony swallowed him down to the root. When his cock hit the back of Tony's throat, Steve almost blacked out with pleasure and he didn't have the mental capacity left to move his hands other than cling to James, however much the suggestion was enticing.

"God, you're good at that," Steve breathed when James pulled back, unsure whom he meant to address. Probably both. 

"Hold up, sweet thing, our art professor is about to paint your throat," James chuckled, taking his own advice by gripping Tony's hair and pulling him off Steve’s cock. 

“Spoilsport,” Tony pouted, but winked at Steve as he wiped his chin with the sleeve of his expensive suit and got off his knees. As soon as he was standing he pulled James into a filthy kiss, and the thought that they were sharing his taste racked up Steve’s arousal even more.

“Everything you do is hot,” Steve said a bit breathless, gripping the base of his cock tightly to cool down a little. 

"Aww," Tony almost giggled, "you're so sweet. Didn't I tell you he'd be sweet, Buckaroo?"

"Tasted tangy to me," James smirked, earning him a swat to the chest. 

"So crass, honestly," Tony shook his head, but Steve saw how fond Tony looked, and he suddenly felt very naked. Not because he was the only one with his dick out, but because it was so obvious these two shared more than just lust, and he didn't know what that made him. 

“Go on, show him y’r surprise,” James nodded at Tony, oblivious to Steve's morose thoughts. “We were talkin’ bout you this afternoon,” he told Steve as he let his hand roam over the swell of Tony’s ass with a hungry gaze. Tony’s breath hitched and he pushed his ass against James’s hand before drawing himself up.

“One day we’ll teach you patience, James Buchanan Barnes,” Tony said sternly, but broke out in a grin. “But not today. Come on, unwrap me.” Tony smiled at Steve, pulling him closer by his tie. “Or would you rather that I did?”

Tony looked almost innocent, courtesy of his large eyes, Steve thought. There was a glint to them though, even in the low light, that was anything but and helped to dispel Steve’s dour mood. He felt hungry to touch and to hold again, so he put his hands on the back of Tony’s hips and pulled him closer into a kiss. 

James pushed closer as well, sandwiching Tony against Steve and trapping Steve’s hands between their bodies. Steve didn't mind. The way James ground his hips forward gave delicious friction on his neglected cock, pushing Tony's arousal against him, and he unconsciously rocked his hips in time as Tony kissed him. 

Steve felt James's hands creep forward, brushing against his cock as he undid the top button of Tony's pants. 

"Hey, cheater," Tony exclaimed and pushed James' hands away. "You had your turn already."

"But you're takin' too fuckin' long," James growled and bent down to nip at Tony's neck. 

Tony winked at Steve, bared his neck to James and pushed his hips forward in one sinuous movement. "You heard the caveman, Steven, hop to it."

Steve didn't have to be told twice, or thrice actually, but when he undid the last button, James shoved Tony's pants down without ceremony and turned Tony around. 

It sparked something of ire, he wanted to be the one in charge. The sentiment quickly fled when Steve saw the thing James was so eager to show off: a perfect black plug nestled between Tony’s cheeks. 

"Touch it," James crooned, reaching forward to play with it a little, making Tony gasp and let his head fall forward against James' chest. 

"No, take it out and fuck me," Tony pouted, looking behind him at Steve. 

James only smirked and pushed the plug in further, making a Tony let out a high keening sound. 

"Now who's the impatient one," James asked innocently as he pulled the plug back again. 

Steve was quite done with being second fiddle, as was his dick, which was hard enough to punch nails after this display. "Feeling a little left out, fellas," he growled and wrapped his fingers around James' on the plug. Absently, he noticed James had really nice hands, but he was more preoccupied with the sounds he could coax from Tony. 

"Not you too," Tony moaned as they pushed the plug in and twisted it just so. Steve thought it would be nice to keep Tony on his toes like this for a little longer, but not now. The longer they stayed here the bigger the chance they were caught and Steve finally had his hands on that ass that was even more perfect naked than he could've imagined. 

He pulled the plug back all the way, until it met with resistance and Tony made a sound that was a little like a cross between a sob and a moan. Steve was worried he might hurt Tony, but James yanked the plug out all the way. "Fucking finally," Tony muttered, and didn't sound hurt in the least. 

The sight was mesmerising. Tony's hole was pink and open, the muscle fluttering and trying to clench around nothing, and all of this framed by those perfect round globes. 

"Pretty, huh?" James asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Steve reached out to push one finger inside and out again, playing with that muscle which seemed so needy. 

"Prepped him myself," James continued. Steve's breath hitched when James suddenly put a hand on Steve's cock, stroking it leisurely. Steve hadn't even noticed him opening a condom packet until James rolled it onto his cock with practiced movements. 

"Wanna tell me how I did?" James continued, pulling Steve's cock lower to line him up with Tony's hole. 

"James," Tony pleaded and James tangled his other hand in Tony's hair, pulling him closer against his shoulder. 

"We got you, sugar."

When the head of his cock touched Tony's heated flesh Steve didn't need further prompting from James and watched rapt as he pushed inside.

Tony was hot and tight but welcoming around him, and it felt like the best damn thing ever. 

"Tonyyoufeelsogood," Steve muttered when he bottomed out and let his forehead fall against Tony's shoulder. Feeling the fabric suddenly made him realize there were still in their fancy suits and more importantly, why, and the thought of 'could get caught' made his cock twitch deep inside.

"'S good, ain't it?" James asked as he patted Tony's hair. "You should grip him tighter, he likes to really feel it."

"God, yes," Tony sighed against James' shoulder and Steve obliged. “Now fucking move, Rogers,” Tony added, glaring over his shoulder.

James grinned and winked at Steve over Tony’s head. Steve wasn’t sure what he felt about being watched, but Tony clenched around him and the pressure was too good to stay still. He pulled back and pushed in again just as slowly as the first time, partly to tease Tony, but more because he wanted to savour every second, every inch of it.

Tony had other thoughts and pushed back until his ass rested snuggly against Steve’s dress pants, sighing when Steve bottomed out.

“You should’na tease him like that,” James said. “Best damn ass this side of the Atlantic deserves the best fuckin’.” He grabbed Tony’s ass as if he could prove its merits by squeezing, his gaze hungry, moving Tony before Steve could move himself, and wow, Steve could see the merits of this threesome thing now.

“Both sides of the Atlantic, thank you very much, Mr. Barnes,” Tony replied with a groan.

“If he’s still talking, you ain’t doin’ it right,” James added, pushing Tony back onto Steve’s cock again.

“Maybe you should just let me get on with it then,” Steve frowned, clutching Tony’s hips tighter.

“I’m right here, gentlemen, do your caveman thing where I can see it next time.” Tony sounded both amused and exasperated.

“Sorry, doll.” James pulled Tony into a kiss, which was both hot to look at, and meant Steve could set his own pace as he slid in and out.

He couldn't help setting a faster pace than he actually wanted. He would like to take it slow and tease and stay here for months, but his dick had a mind of its own and demanded he pounded into the warm softness, as he gripped Tony's hips hard enough to bruise. 

That notion, coupled with the moans and whimpers Tony let out against James's shoulder, only spurred him on.

"Look at ya," James whispered, "I wouldn't mind getting some of that.”

Steve looked up in surprise, and it was the look of hunger on James' face that made him finally tip over the edge. 

He groaned and shook as he emptied himself inside the condom, pulling Tony's ass as close to his groin as he could. He vaguely register James crooning encouragements, until he was all spent and collapsed his forehead against Tony's shoulder. 

"Wow," he huffed, waiting for his breathing to even out before he pulled his flaccid cock from Tony's hole. 

He quickly tied the condom and then didn't know what to do with it. 

"Wow, indeed," Tony chuckled as he straightened with the help of James. "Damn this old body," he groaned, earning him a swat to his ass from James. 

"Don't see nothing wrong with it."

"Cut it out, Bronco."

Steve watched with jealous eyes as James helped Tony back into his pants with way more gentleness than their words belayed, and tucked himself away as well. 

"What about you guys?" he asked, a touch depressed now that the endorphins were wearing off, especially since he was clearly on the outside of whatever these men had and he didn't want to be.

"We had two rounds already," James chuckled darkly, winking at Tony. 

"Thinking about you riles him up like nobody's business," Tony added, then must've seen something on Steve's face, because he stepped closer and cupped Steve's cheek. "This was for you," he said, “I thought we were clear.” 

“I don’t understand,” Steve said. 

James cut a look over at Tony. “You didn’t explain?”

“I explained,” Tony protested.

“Then why is he still confused?” 

“He’s right here,” Steve said, frustration growing. “And all Tony said was you two wanted to play and thought I’d be interested. Clearly, I was, and am, but I feel like I’m missing something here.” 

James let out a defeated sigh and smacked Tony gently upside the head. “You did not explain, you bozo.” Addressing Steve, he continued. “We were asking you for this, but not just for now. We were hoping you’d be open to this being a bit of a permanent arrangement.”

“And maybe in places other than the library,” Tony added. 

“Getting caught is one of Tony’s kinks, but it ain’t mine, and dunno if it’s yours,” Bucky said. 

Steve thought quickly back to the rush of anticipation when he thought people could see Tony kissing him. “It is, yes.”

James’ eyebrows went up, but he nodded. “Got it. So, you in?”

“Exclusive, right?” Steve clarified. “I’m not into fucking around if I don’t know all the bodies involved.” 

Tony nodded. “I don’t want anyone but you two and James feels the same.” 

“Labels?” Steve replied. 

“We like to fuck with Fury too much for stuff like ‘boyfriend’ or ‘partner’,” James smirked, invoking the name of the university provost. “But it’s open to negotiation.”

Steve chuckled. “Then yeah, I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> (from flame) Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Stony](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) servers.


End file.
